In 10 years MY Maximum Ride story!
by Livilooloo
Summary: It's been ten years and the flock has changed... a lot! There's a lot of Faxness, some Iggy/Ella and some Nazzy! Rated M for many future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is . sorry I can't exactly say my name on the web…but my internet name is Livilooloo and I've decided to write a Maximum Ride Fanfic! I'll post the first chapter soon…


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, the first chapter! Duh-duh-dah-dun…

**Max's P.O.V.**

When Fang left ten years ago, I thought my heart would break. But then, I decided to go find him. To make a long story short, I ended up finding him and he came back to join the flock. But everything wasn't okay. He and Dylan were, like, _really_ tense. Finally Dylan decided that it was enough. We found him one morning, dead. We don't know how he killed himself, or why. But we just buried him and resolved to forget him as much as possible.

Now the flock and me are much older and we've been through a lot. We're living at my mom's new house in Canada; actually Quebec and we're all trying to learn French! (Believe me, it's a lot harder than it looks!) We haven't heard from Jeb for several months, but I think he's alive _somewhere_. We just can't seem to get rid of that slime ball!

**Fang's P.O.V.**

Right now, as I'm flying through the air, all I can think of is _Max_. Thinking of the last time we kissed. It had been in the forest behind our house…

(flashback)

"hey Max, c'mon, let's go see if we can find the others."

_We were playing the flock's version of hide-and-go-seek, which involved a lot of flying, hitting jumping, and, if it was Gazzy or Iggy's turn, a lot of bombs._

"_Faaaannnng!" she said impatiently, rolling her eyes. "You're soooo slow! Let's go find them!"_

_We headed into the woods. About halfway into the forest, Max crouched down._

"_shush!" she whispered. "I hear someone!"_

_I crouched down beside her and she leaned sideways, trying to see through the trees. All of a sudden, I guessed she leaned too far because she was suddenly on top of me and her lips were on my lips!_

_I relaxed, enjoying her kiss. She leaned into me, and her tongue grappled with my tongue, fighting for control. Not for the first time, I wondered if this kiss was accidental or on purpose, but it didn't matter because we were getting hot and heavy!_

_Her hands slowly moved under my under my shirt, caressing my abs. I pulled my mouth off of hers, and slowly peppered kisses down her neck, and on to her breasts she gasped, and then…_

_And then, we both heard Gazzy yell, "What the _HELL _are you guys doing!"_

I'll post more soon! Please review!

Xox Livilooloo


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah! New chapter!**

**Disclaimer *shit*: *sob* I don't own Maximum Ride or Mc Donald's!**

**Fang's Pov**

**Right now, we're at the house dr Martinez and the csm built for us. Its like super cool, with tons of big windows (perfect for flying out of!) and uber bedrooms for each of us. Ella and dr m had moved in with us a nd right now life is cool.**

**Nudge's pov**

**Its morning breakfast timeand I can hear iggy cooking in the kitschen. I hope hes making pancakes. I love pancakes! I also love eggs. And bacon. And cheese. And tacos! (ok randomness!) I really like pancakes with choc chips in them. They taste sooooo good. Although, I read something on google about kids in like south America forced to work in chocolate factories allday! And they barely get paid! I mean, hello, child labour, people! But if you think about it, it wouldn't be sooo bad working in a chocolate factory all day. Free all- u –can eat chocolate! Yay!**

**Any way, when I walked into the kitchen, I saw iggy and ella making out! And iggy was flipping pancakes at the same time! I was all like, "hello, get a room!" and then they got all embarrassed and broke apart and I left to go tell gazzy.**

**Gazzy's pov**

**Ewww! I soo didn't need to know that! Actually its gonna be so fun to tease iggy about it. I didn't even know him and ella were going out!**

**Nudge was standing in front of me, looking really cute. Hmm, I wonder what would happen if I kissed her…**

Ok, bye for now! Btw, I had soo much fun writing nudge pov!


	4. Chapter 4

Oooh, next chapter! Watch out for lemons!

**Nudge's pov**

**Ok so I was standing in front of gazzy and all of a sudden he gets this strange look in his eyes, almost like he got an idea. I stopped talking, and watched, holding my breath, and he leaned forward and kissed me. I was all like omg and at first I thought, ok gotta run!, but then I relaxed into the warmth of the kiss, just feeling this utter contentement. When we finally broke apart, laughing a bit, we stared at each other. The first thing he said was, "if ig finds out about this, I'm dead!" I laughed and was like," gazzy, ur 19 and I'm 22." We're allowed to freaking kiss"**

**Max's pov**

**It was like 7 in the morning, yet I could already hear my flock downstairs , getying ready for to day. When I walked downstairs, I smelled iggy's delish pancakes. "hey ig" I said, as I walked into the kitchen. "those pancakes smell awesome!"**

**He smiled and nodded, but for some reason he looked…annoyed?**

**Mental note: figure up what's up with ig!**

**As I walked into the living room, nudge came bounding down the stairs, huge grin on her face.**

**I backed up and shielded my eyes. "whoa!" I said "your happy glow is,like, blinding! What's up? "**

"**tell u later" she giggled. " I need to go wake up ang!"**

**Angel. Now that was something to think about. **

**Me and angel had, well, reconciled, but she still wasn't the same angel she'd been before, to me at least. Now we sort of avoided each other, haunted by her betrayels. She had tried to explain to me. "You see, Max, I really thought it was for the best. Because at the pace you were moving at, the world would have been a freaking fireball by the time you were 20. I really thought it was for the best! Please forgive me max!"**

**Yeah. Like I'd ever trust her again.**

Ok, was that good? Pleased review!

p.s. on my profile I've decided to add my all time fav list of max ride fanfics on this site! Check it out!


End file.
